


The Star

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Niji doesn’t care about looking at the stars.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 18 [SFW] - Stargazing**

“You’re miserable.”

“I am not.” Niji hoped it sounded convincing, but wasn’t sure. He doubted Aspen could miss the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. Meeting up that night had been his idea, but he had chickened out on telling her the real reason he wanted her to come meet him. One half-lie about stargazing later, and there they were, wandering around in a field outside the city limits, underneath a sky that was more cloud than stars.

Aspen, as he suspected, was not fooled. Dark as it was, he could barely make out her small form just a few feet ahead of him, but he knew she was glaring at him. “If you’re miserable, we can both just head back and stop wasting time.”

“Don’t you get an attitude with  _ me _ now.” Niji usually liked the spice in her personality, particularly when she got worked up with him, but tonight it only played on his nerves. He was grateful it was dark, so she couldn’t see his face. Niji was sure it had to be red and anxious - unsuited to him.

“You’re the one who asked me to come out,” Aspen pointed out to him what he already knew, a shuffling of fabric letting him know that she’d crossed her arms over her chest. Pouty little thing. “You said you wanted to show me the stars.”

“I said I wanted to show you  _ a _ star,” Niji corrected her, feeling his brow furrow as his hand absently felt inside his pocket. It wasn’t a real star, but damn near close enough. Multiple diamonds forming a star, with elegant white gold holding each stone in place. It had belonged to his mother. And now it would go to  _ her. _

As if the stars themselves were listening, the clouds continued their slow creep across the night sky, leaving them both bathed in the illumination of moonlight and starlight. Niji could see Aspen perfectly well then, wild black hair blowing in the night breeze, skirt wet along the hem from the tall grass, confused expression on her face as she got a good look at him. 

“Are you ok -”

“I said I was going to show you a star,” Niji interrupted, hand clenching around his gift to her. Time to do what he’d set out to do. What he had thought about doing for so many nights already. “So come here and I will.”


End file.
